Chatons
by Elyona-chan
Summary: "Il voulait passer les mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrasser."
Parce que tout le monde est censé être d'accord pour dire qu'Ookurikara cache un amour ardent pour les chats !

* * *

La douce chaleur du soleil printanier accompagnait agréablement les pas de Mitsutada et revigorait ses membres quel que peu engourdis par le travail aux écuries qu'il venait tout juste de terminer. En soi, le travail n'était ni fatigant ni ennuyeux à ses yeux – préparer sa monture pour les sorties à venir était nécessaire, il ne serait pas parti au combat sans avoir lustré et embelli tout ce qui l'entourerait – mais l'idée lui était malencontreusement venue de s'occuper un peu du cheval que montait Ookurikara. Et il ne la rangerait pas parmi ses meilleures illuminations. Était-ce le destin ou le cavalier avait-il déteint sur l'animal, il n'aurait pu répondre à la question. Mais il lui avait semblé avoir directement affaire au caractère peu accommodant de son compagnon d'arme. Arriver à lui prodiguer quel que soin que ce soit relevait de l'exploit, et il ne s'était pas laissé abattre uniquement pour ne pas endommager son image en cédant à l'abandon. Pourtant ce cheval ne manquait pas d'affection ou de soins ; au contraire, son maître faisait preuve de bien plus d'attention envers lui qu'envers ses semblables. Parfois, Shokudaikiri songeait qu'il aurait bien voulu la capacité d'échanger sa place, juste un moment, pour voir ce que cela pouvait faire, avoir Ookurikara s'occupant de vous sans broncher – sauf en chemin quand on l'envoyait le faire. Aussi se sentait-il soulagé d'en avoir enfin fini et d'être libéré jusqu'au dîner.

D'un pas tranquille, il fit le tour du large jardin, scrutant rapidement les alentours. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsque ses yeux tombèrent enfin sur ce qu'ils cherchaient. Accélérant légèrement, il rejoignit le coin d'herbe ombragé où Ookurikara s'était installé seul, l'expression encore plus renfrognée qu'elle ne l'était d'accoutumée. La vision ne fit qu'illuminer davantage son visage. Il savait que l' _uchigatana_ détestait avoir à se faire soigner encore plus que son cheval.

Sans un mot, par habitude, il prit place à ses côtés. Quelques minutes de silence suivirent, durant lesquelles ils profita simplement d'une légère brise tiède et de la présence à sa droite. Des rires et éclats de voix retentirent, et quelques _tantou_ passèrent en courant plus loin pour s'évanouir rapidement.

« Tu sembles en meilleur état », fit-il alors remarquer en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Un grognement lui répondit, arrachant un léger rire au _tachi_.

« Tu nous a quand même fait peur en rentrant. Tu devrais être plus vigilant, quand tu sors au combat, ajouta-t-il.

\- … J'ai simplement sous-estimé l'ennemi.

\- Au point d'avoir dû te faire porter sur le chemin du retour, quand même. C'est une première. »

A nouveau quelques minutes de silence passèrent. Ookurikara serrait les dents. Il lui fallut un moment avant de finalement avouer sa pensée :

« Tsurumaru voulait le faire...

\- Quoi, te porter ? »

Le regard consterné et frustré que le jeune homme basané lança aux brins d'herbe à ses pieds répondait plus nettement qu'un "oui". Cette fois-ci, Shokudaikiri ne contint plus du tout son rire.

« Heureusement que Hasebe l'a fait à sa place et t'a sauvé la mise ! »

Même s'il ne voyait pas Tsurumaru se donner la peine de porter Ookurikara sur son dos. On pouvait douter de la sincérité de sa proposition et de l'innocence de ses intentions... Quelle que fût la "surprise" qu'il avait préparée. La victime manquée n'appréciait, elle, clairement pas la plaisanterie :

« Si tu es venu juste pour te...! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta cependant en remarquant que l'attention de l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était tournée ailleurs et qu'il affichait un grand sourire.

« Tiens, regarde qui se sont encore sauvés. »

Suivant son regard, Ookurikara vit alors s'approcher gaiement trois petits tigres qui avaient de toute évidence échappé à la surveillance de Gokotai. Et ceux-ci se dirigeaient très clairement vers eux, chose qui ne le mettait pas exactement dans un état de véritable euphorie... Deux d'entre eux sautèrent joyeusement sur les genoux de Shokudaikiri, qui les accueillit à bras ouverts. Il le regarda, un peu perplexe, gratter doucement leur fourrure blanche et les boules de poils accepter le geste par des petits grognements d'appréciation qui les faisait plus ressembler à de petits chats. Le jeune homme borgne releva la tête en sentant son regard et leurs yeux se croisèrent momentanément. Il détourna aussitôt la tête pour masquer tout intérêt. Shokudaikiri sourit doucement en l'observant.

« Il leur arrive de se faufiler dans la cuisine. Et comme quand j'y suis, ils repartent toujours avec quelque chose, je suppose qu'ils ont fini par m'apprécier. »

Et en l'absence de nourriture à proximité, se contenteraient-ils de ses doigts, songea Ookurikara en regardant ces trois intrus – un grand, brun, et deux petits, poilus – d'un regard vide. Jusqu'à ce que son attention soit détournée.

Le troisième félin avait jusqu'ici échappé à sa vigilance. Il s'était arrêté avant ses congénères et était resté droit à peu de distance, à les fixer. Non, à le fixer lui, Ookurikara. Ce dernier, nullement réjoui à l'idée de voir l'un de ces animaux à quatre pattes prendre place sur ses genoux – ou plutôt y prendre place avec la présence à sa gauche –, soutint fixement son regard. A sa grande horreur, l'animal le lui rendit sans le moindre mouvement et un combat d'endurance entre eux commença dans un silence complet.

Près d'eux, Mitsutada était parti dans de plus amples explications, certainement à propos des tigres, mais il se concentrait trop afin de s'éviter une scène embarrassante pour y prêter une oreille. Lorsque l'homme au cache-œil noir leva les yeux en quête d'une approbation, il n'assista qu'à ce tableau figé entre le jeune homme et le petit animal. Un sourire encore plus grand illumina son visage lorsqu'il remarqua que l'une des mains d'Ookurikara tremblait légèrement.

Avant cependant qu'il ait eu l'occasion de faire une remarque, le tigre avait posé les pattes avant sur la jambe de l' _uchigatana_ , finalement convaincu que l'endroit pourrait être agréable. L'air désemparé qui s'installa brièvement sur les traits du jeune homme, la manière dont il se tendit en levant légèrement les mains pour le repousser mais sans oser le toucher, n'avaient pas de prix. Shokudaikiri éclata de rire. Non pas que la situation était risible ; c'était l'une des choses les plus adorables qui lui aient été sûrement données de voir. Cela lui valut néanmoins le regard menaçant le moins convaincant qu'Ookurikara ait jamais montré. D'autant plus sous ces joues écarlates.

Il ouvrait la bouche pour faire une remarque, mais des bruits de pas précipités l'en empêchèrent – ce qui était sûrement pour le mieux, Ookurikara risquant de ne pas prendre comme un compliment le fait d'être qualifié "d'adorable". A bout de souffle, Gokotai s'arrêta de justesse devant eux, manquant de tomber sur le plus grand des deux hommes. Un flot d'excuses s'ensuivit :

« Je... je suis désolé ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient avec moi et... L'instant d'après... Ils... Toutes mes excuses...! »

Voyant le pauvre garçon manquer de suffoquer entre ses explications, Shokudaikiri se leva, les deux petits tigres dans les bras. Il les lui tendit avec un sourire rassurant avant d'ébouriffer affectueusement ses cheveux pâles.

« Ne t'en fais pas, leur compagnie était plutôt sympathique. »

Trop essoufflé pour répondre, Gokotai hocha timidement la tête. Il laissa les deux félins sauter à terre, s'assurant qu'ils restaient près de lui, et se tourna, l'air presque apeuré, vers Ookurikara. Le jeune homme l'avait toujours impressionné. Pourtant, Mitsutada se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait avoir d'effrayant, surtout avec un tigreau confortablement installé sur ses genoux. S'excusant encore à plusieurs reprises, le garçon reprit son protégé avec précaution.

« M-merci de vous en être occupé un instant ! Et encore pardon...! »

Le silence continu d'Ookurikara ne faisait qu'augmenter sa nervosité. Pourtant ce dernier ne se trouvait pas non plus dans un véritable état de sérénité. Le _tantou_ ne pouvait cependant s'en rendre compte. Aussi courba-t-il l'échine une dernière fois pour exprimer ses excuses et s'éloigna-t-il précipitamment, entouré de ses cinq compagnons.

Ookurikara les suivit fixement du regard. Shokudaikiri ne put retenir la remarque plus longtemps :

« Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin de te réfréner comme ça. Personne ne t'en aurais voulu si tu les avais caressés ! »

Le regard meurtrier qu'il reçut aurait presque été intimidant. Presque.

Il voulait passer les mains de chaque côté de son visage et l'embrasser.


End file.
